TDFF(Total Drama Fan Favorite)
by mgoldberg
Summary: The 38 contestants are back. Each week two contestants(Picked Randomly) are chosen. Whoever gets the most votes leaves. Vote Vote Vote because your favorite might be in the bottom two.
1. Chapter 1

Chris-Welcome to T.D.F.F, or Total Drama fan favorite. 38 contestants….

Alejandro

Anne Maria

B

Beth

Blaineley

Brick

Bridgette

Cameron

Cody

Courtney

Dakota

Dawn

DJ

Duncan

Eva

Ezekiel

Geoff

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Izzy

Jo

Justin

Katie

Leshawna

Lightning

Lindsay

Mike

Noah

Owen

Sadie

Sam

Scott

Sierra

Staci

Trent

Tyler

Zoey

Chris-In each episode I will randomly select two players. You vote for which one of them you want to send home. Pretty clear, right?

Chef-What am I supposed to do again?

Chris-Nothing

Chef-I want to host

Chris-To bad

Staci-Did you know my great great great great great uncle invented hosting. Before him nobody hosted.

Noah-Ha ha ha so funny(Noah says sarcastically)

Owen-I hope I don't get randomly selected

Izzy-Mean either

Eva-Let's just get this over with

Courtney-Please pick Gwen and Duncan, please

Everyone-Get over it already

Courtney-No!

Anne Maria-I want Zoey outta here

Zoey-You don't have to be so rude

Mike-She's right Anne Maria, leave her alone.

Anne Maria-I want my Vito back

Lightning-Sha-Lightning wants to sha-win

Sierra-I want to be in the final two with my Cody-Kins

(Cody sighs)

Lindsay-Isn't this going to be so fun Taylor

Tyler-Lindsay, it's Tyler

Lindsay-No way

Ezekiel-Eh, forget about it Tyler, she's just a blonde

Bridgette-Excuse me?

Dakota-What did you say?

Blaineley-I'm going to crush you

Alejandro-Ladies, let's not resort to violence

Heather-Ignore him

DJ-Everyone keep calm

Chris-**SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP PP!**

(Everyone shuts up)

Chris-Thank you. As you can see I have a jar with all of your names in it. The first person in the bottom two is…..(Chris picks form a jar)…Izzy

Izzy-NOOOOOOOOOOO

Owen-Don't worry Izzy. The viewers would never vote for you

Chris-The next person is….(Chris picks from a jar)…Blaineley

Blaineley-It doesn't matter. She will get way more votes than me

Chris-We'll see. It's Izzy vs. Blaineley. Which one stays and which one goes. Vote for the one you want to leav


	2. Chapter 2

Chris-Welcome back everyone. Last time I picked two names randomly form a jar, and it ended up being Izzy and Blaineley. One of them will leave, and there will only be 37 contestants left.

Izzy-I will stayyyyyyyyyyyy!

Blaineley-Yah right

Eva-Shut up!

(B nods)

Dawn-Let's have peace in this world

Katie-Totally!

Sadie-I know right!

Katie/Sadie-EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Staci-My great great great aunt invented screaming. Before him people could only talk.

Geoff-Chris, dude, who stays and who goes?

Bridgette-It is pretty obvious though, Blaineley is leaving

Chris-O.k. Let's get to the results. In a vote of 14-0, the person who is leaving is… Blaineley

Everyone-Yes!

Blainelely-What? I demand a recount

Chris-Sorry

Blaineley-NoooOOOOOOOooOOOOOO

(Blaineley is taken of stage)

Scott-So long Mildred

Trent-She was annoying

Chris-Now, for a special twist. Today is a double elimination

(Everyone gasps except for Noah who shrugs)

Jo-Good. Now tan in a can and chatter box can leave

Chris-I will randomly pick FOUR names from a jar, and the fans will vote which to of you to eliminate

(Chris reaches his hand in a jar)

Chris-The person in the bottom four is… Cameron

Mike-Don't worry buddy, you're safe

Cameron-I hope so

Chris-Next person is… Eva

Leshawna-Yes!

Eva-I don't care what yo think Leshawna, nobody is going to vote for me, because if they do I will find them

Chris-Next person is…. Gwen

(Courtney jumps up and down)

Courntye-Yes!

(Duncan gets up and slaps her, and she faints)

Gwen-Thanks

Duncan-No problem babe

Chris-The final person is….. Jo

Jo-Whatever, I'll be safe

Chris-It's Cameron, Eva, Gwen, and Jo. Vote for the two you want to leave the competition


	3. Chapter 3

Chris-Welcome back. Last time on T.D.F.F, Blaineley was the first person two be sent home, and after that we announced that two people would be leaving. You voted. It's time to announce who leaves

Courtney-Can you get rid of Duncan for slapping me

Gwen-You deserved it

Courtney-Shut up

Scott-Cat fight

Zoey-Be quiet Scott

Mike-Don't let her get to you

Zoey-You're right

Chris-Let's get to the results. The bottom four were Cameron, Eva, Jo, and Gwen. The person with the least amount of votes is… Cameron. Cameron, you are safe

Mike-I told you

Cameron-I guess you were right

Chris-Now Gwen, Jo, and Eva, you all tied

Everyone-What?

Jo-Who's going home then?

Chris-All three of you

Jo-No!

Eva-You can't do this

(Jo and Eva are taken away)

Courtney-Ha ha ha. Gwen is leaving

Gwen-Bye Duncan

Duncan-Bye Gwen

(Gwen leaves)

Courtney-Yes!

Trent-O.k that's it

(Trent stands up)

Trent-I don't know what your problem is, but you need to stop. Gwen is a beautiful girl who does not deserved to be bullied, and I bet you everyone agrees with me

Cody-He's right

Courtney-Do you think I really care what anyone thinks? I hate everyone here!

(Everyone gasps)

Leshawna-Girl, that is not cool

Heather-She's becoming more annoying than Alejandro and Leshawna combined

Alejandro/Leshawna-Hey!

Chris-You know what, I've come up with a genius idea. Because of all the drama going on, just for this episode, you guys will get to vote off who you want

Dawn-So we get to vote for who we want to go home

Chris-That's right. You guys have the power for this episode. Chef will be handing out a slip of paper where you can write the name of the person you want to leave

(Chef hands out the pieces of papers, and takes them back once everyone has written someones name)

Chris-In the next episode I will read the votes, and one of you will be going home. Don't worry viewers, you guys will get to vote next tim


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry for waiting so long," Chris says, "Let's read the votes."

"I hope everyone voted for Duncan!" yelled Courtney.

"I'm pretty sure everyone voted for you!" Duncan yelled.

"Hey guys, chill." says Geoff

"Bye bye Scott." whispers Zoey to Mike.

"Ha." Mike laughs

"Very funny." Scott says sarcastically.

"The people who received no votes are... Anne Maria, B, Beth, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Leshawna, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Sam, Sierra, Staci, Trent, and Tyler."

The people that are safe sit down, while Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Scott, and Zoey are still standing.

"What?" asks Zoey, "Why me?"

"Don't worry Zoey," Mike says,"You're safe."

"You're right Mike, with only one vote, Zoey, you are safe," Chris says.

"Yes!"

Zoey sits down.

"Also with only one vote Alejandro, Cameron, and Heather you are safe."

They sit down.

"Duncan, Courtney, and Scott. You each received a lot of votes, but one of you received the most, and that person is... Courtney. Courtney you've been voted off," says Chris

"What?!" Courtney explodes

Security takes her off the stage

"Finally!" says Duncan

"Now!" Chris exclaims, "like in the first episode, I'm going to pick two of your names from a jar. The two people I call will be in the bottom two. The viewers will vote for which one of you they want to leave,"

Chris picks from a jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is... Lightning"

"Sha-no!" Lightning screams

"The second person in the bottom two is... Ezekiel"

"It's o.k eh, I'll be safe," says Ezekiel

"Remember," Chris says, "Vote for the person you want to leave the competition. Either Ezekiel or Lightning. See you sha-later."

"Hey, that's my sha-line!" Lightning exclaims.

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen, Eva, and Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome back to another exciting episode of T.D.F.F," says Chris," Last time Courtney was sent home, and Lightning and Ezekiel were put in danger. The people have voted, and one of you is leaving tonight."

Ezekiel and Lightning stare at the camera nervously.

"Just say who leaves already eh!" Ezekiel says impatiently.

"He's right, just sha-get it over with already." Lightning says

"In a vote of 5-8 the person leaving is….. Lightning." Chris announces.

"Sha-what?" Lightning asks

"Yes!" exclaims Cameron

Mike, Cameron, and Zoey high five, as security takes Lightning away.

"Now, it's time to pick another two people," says Chris,"Remember, the two people I call will be in danger tonight. Vote for the person you want to leave."

Chris picks from a jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is….. Duncan," Chris announces.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Duncan says with confidence.

"Also in the bottom two is… Alejandro,"

"Finally!" says Heather and Noah

"No!" screams Beth, "Not Alejandro!"

"No fair!" Katie and Sadie cry.

"Don't worry amigos, I'm not leaving." Alejandro says.

"It's Duncan or Alejandro. Which one will be leaving? Find out next time on T.D.F.F"

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen, Eva, and Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back to another episode of T.D.F.F," Chris announces, "Alejandro and Duncan were in the bottom two, and we're about to find out who goes home. Bridgette, I bet you're happy to see Alejandro in the bottom two?"

"Of course I am!" squeals Bridgette

"We both hope he goes home." says Geoff

"Well I have some good news for you because Alejandro is going home." Chris says

"Yes!" Bridgette and Geoff scream

"You're kidding right?" Alejandro asks.

"Nope, but it's not only you that's leaving, it's also Duncan." says Chris

"What?" Duncan and Alejandro asks

"You each had eight votes, so you both are leaving." reveals Chris.

"No way!" They yell as security takes them off the stage

"Finally!" Noah says sarcastically.

"Now let's announce the bottom two for this week," says Chris, " The first person in the bottom two is… Mike."

"Oh great" Mike groans

" and finally….. Zoey."

"What?" Mike and Zoey yell.

"Sorry guys, unfortunately one of you is going home."

"No!" Mike and Zoey scream.

"Vote for who you want to leave. It's either Mike or Zoey. one of the members of the happy couple has to leave." Chris ends the show.

**38th Place-Blaineley **

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen, Eva, and Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro and Dunca**


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back to another episode of T.D.F.F" Chris announces. "Last week both members of the happy couple Zoey and Mike were put in the bottom two. One of them is leaving tonight."

The couple stares nervously at each other.

"I hope I leave so you can stay." Zoey admits

"Same here." Mike replies

"Please say Zoey." Anne Maria whines

"Your wish came true Anne Maria, it is Zoey.

"Yes!" exclaims Anne Maria

"That's not right!" yells Mike.

"I'm afraid it is."

"She's not leaving." Mike announces, "Because I will leave instead."

Everyone gasps except for Eva.

"Don't." Zoey pleads

"I don't want to be here without you."

Zoey kisses Mike.

"You'll be fine." says Zoey

Zoey exits the stage.

"Enough sadness!" Chris yells."It's time to find out which two people are in the bottom two. The first person is... Cody."

"Noooooooooooo!" screams Sierra,"Not my Cody-kins"

"And... Dawn."

"Oh well," Dawn sigh, "I have a felling I will be safe"

"It is Dawn vs. Cody. Vote for the one you want out of the competition for good."

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen/Eva/Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33d Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**Authors Notes:I'm happy to say that season five has officially started. So far Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Sierra, Dawn, Mike, Cameron, and Lightning have been confirmed to come back. I will say when another character has been announced.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Welcome back to another episode of T.D.F.F," Chris announces. "Last time on Total Drama Fan Favorite, Dawn and Cody were put in the bottom two."

Dawn is meditating looking calm.

Cody is getting squeezed the hell out of by Sierra.

"The person with the least amount of votes and is safe is... Dawn."

"NOoOOOOOOOOO!" Sierra screams, "I will not let him leave."

"Give it up Sierra," says Noah, "He's been voted out."

"I will go with him." Sierra announces.

"Don't Sierra." complains Cody.

"To late."

Security comes and takes both Sierra and Cody off the island.

"But that's not fair." Bridgette cries.

"Oh well," says Chris.

Chris picks a name from the jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is... Scott!"

"Whatever." Scott says as he throws a rock up in the air.

"And... Noah."

"Not Noah!" Owen and Izzy cry

"Don't worry guys, I got this in the bag."

"We'll see," says Chris, "Remember to vote for the person you want sent home. It's either Noah or Scott."

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen/Eva/Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**29th/28th Place-Cody/Sierra**


	9. Chapter 9

Iz"Welcome back to another special episode of T.D.F.F," announces Chris, "Last time on T.D.F.F Noah and Scott were put in the bottom two."

Chris walks over to Noah and Scott. Both are looking confident

"One of them is leaving tonight."

"Scott! Scott! Scott!" Izzy and Owen chant.

"Shut up!" Scott yells.

"In the closest vote we've has so far of 20-21 the person going home is... Scott!"

"Whatever!" Scott cries, "I hate this show."

Scott leaves.

"Serves him right." Dawn whispers to B.

"Since it is almost Christmas we have a special twist. It is a double elimination!"

Everyone groans

"Not only that, but it will not be random. The first four eliminated, Blaineley, Gwen, Eva, and Jo, will choose the bottom four. Let's start with Blaineley."

Blaineley walks on stage.

"I pick Geoff to be in the bottom four because he publicly humiliated me in season three." Blaineley cries

Bridgette growls

"It's o.k Bridge." Geoff calms her down.

"Now it's Gwen's turn." says Chris

Gwen walks on stage.

"I pick Heather because of all of the humiliation she caused me in the past three seasons."

"I expected that." Heather admits.

"Now for Eva."

Eva walks on stage.

"Well, I would've picked Heather, but since I can't I pick Leshawna."

"Oh no you didn't!" Leshawna yells

"I'll back her off with my mad skills." yelps Harold.

"Last but not least, Jo."

Jo walks on stage.

"I vote for Staci because she is so ******* annoying."

"Did you know my great great great uncle invented curse words, before that people used to hit each other to share their emotions." Staci lies.

"See!" Jo explains

"Well it looks like the bottom four are Geoff, Heather, Leshawna, and Staci. Vote for the two that you want to leave the competition for good."

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Eva, Gwen, and Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**29th/28th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**27th Place-Scott**

**Contestants Left-26**

**Anne Maria **

**B**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Brick**

**Cameron**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Staci**

**Trent**

**Tyler**


	10. Chapter 10

"Last time on T.D.F.F," announces Chris, "We decided to let the first four eliminated pick the bottom four."

Chris walks over to Heather, Staci, Geoff, and Leshawna.

"It ended up being these four."

Leshawna and Heather growl at each other

"I sure do hope you go home!" yells Leshawna.

"Same here." scowls Heather

Geoff is smiling at the camera

"Hey dudes." says Geoff

Staci is giving a lecture about her family

"My great great great great father in law invented t.v. Before him..."

"Nobody Cares!" everyone yells

"The person with the most amount of votes is... Staci!"

"Oh well." sighs Staci

Staci leaves.

"Finally!" sighs Chris, "The other person eliminated is... Heather."

"Whatever!" screams Heather, "I don't need this stupid show anyways."

Before she leaves she whispers something to Leshawna.

"Oh no you didn't!" yells Leshawna.

Heather laughs as she walks off.

"Congratulations everyone, you've all made it to the final 24." Chris announces, "But, next week only 23 of you will be left standing."

Chris walks up to the jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is... " Chris stops

"Wow!" exclaims Chris, "For the first time ever, someone who's already been in the bottom two is back in the bottom two, and that is Noah."

"Ughh," groans Noah, "Not again."

"And... Trent."

Trent sighs

"It is either Noah or Trent. Vote for the one that you want sent home."

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen/Eva/Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**29th/28th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**27th Place-Scott**

**26th/25th-Heather/Staci**

**Campers Left-24 Campers**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Brick**

**Cameron**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Trent**

**Tyler**

**Bottom Two**

**Noah**

**Trent**


	11. Chapter 11

"Merry Christmas!" announces Chris

"I celebrate Hanukah." interups Owen

"Awesome!" yells Izzy

"Last time on T.D.F.F," says Chris as he walks over to Noah and Trent, "Trent and once again Noah were put in the bottom two. The person with the most amount of votes and is leaving tonight is... Trent."

"Oh well," sighs Trent, "At least I had fun."

Trent walks off stage.

"Now, since today is Christmas, we have another twist."

"Of course you do." says Noah.

"Anyone who has been in the bottom two or bottom four, and has survived, please stand up." asks Chris

Izzy, Cameron, Ezekiel, Mike, Dawn, Noah, Leshawna, and Geoff stand up.

"You guys are in the bottom EIGHT tonight."

The campers looked shocked

"So four of the eight of us will be leaving?" asks Leshawna

"No, only three of you will be leaving."

"Again!" cries Noah

"Two of my best friends are in the bottom." pouts Owen.

B looks angry.

"Don't worry B," says Dawn, "I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"This is so not fair." Bridgette whispers to Geoff and Leshawna.

"Don't worry babe," says Geoff, "Both of us won't receive any votes."

"We'll see," says Chris, "Vote for the three that you want sent home out of Izzy, Cameron, Ezekiel, Mike, Dawn, Noah, Leshawna, and Geoff."

**38th Place-Blaineley **

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen/Eva/Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**29th/28th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**27th Place-Scott**

**26th/25th Place-Heather/Staci**

**24th Place-Trent**

**Campers Left-23**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Brick**

**Cameron**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Ezekiel**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Tyler**

**Bottom Eight**

**Izzy**

**Cameron**

**Ezekiel**

**Mike**

**Dawn**

**Noah**

**Geoff**

**Leshawna**

**Author's Note-Remember to vote for the three people you want sent home out of the bottom eight. Ten people have been confirmed so far for season five. Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, Heather, Alejandro, Owen, Cameron, Lightning, Mike, and Zoey. It turns out that it was a rumor about Dawn returning. Also thirteen new people will be joining us this season.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Welcome back," greets Chris,"To another episode of T.D.F.F."

Chris walks over to Ezekiel, Noah, Dawn, Izzy, Cameron, Mike, Geoff, and Leshawna.

"For the first time ever, three people will be leaving the competition tonight."

Chris laughs.

"Will it be Leshawna?"

The camera moves to Leshawna

"I hope not." prays Leshawna.

"Will it be Ezekiel."

The camera moves to Ezekiel

"Of course it won't be me eh."

"Will it be Noah?"

The camera moves to Noah

"I really don't care." replies Noah.

"Will it be Dawn?"

The camera moves to Dawn.

"I don't think so."

"Will it be Izzy?"

"Roar!" growls Izzy

"Will it be Cameron or Mike?"

"I hope we're both safe." says Cameron

"Me too." agrees Mike.

"Will it be Geoff?"

The camera moves to Geoff.

"I hope not dude."

"So!" says Chris, "First I will announce the person that received zero votes and is safe, and that is... Dawn."

Dawn high fives B.

"With three votes each, Izzy and Noah are safe."

Owen headlocks Izzy and Noah.

"With five votes, Leshawna is safe."

Leshawna tries to high five Bridgette, but she is still upset about Geoff not being safe yet.

"The person with the most amount of votes and must leave immediately is ... Ezekiel."

"Oh well eh."

Ezekiel leaves the stage.

"The person with the second most amount of votes and must leave immediately is... Cameron."

"What?!" yells Mike, "No!"

"It's o.k Mike." says Cameron as he exits the stage.

"It's down to Mike and Geoff," says Chris, "One of them will stay, and one of them will go, and that is..."

"Wait!" interrupts Mike, "I quit."

Everyone gasps.

"Why?" asks Chris.

"Because my girlfriend and my best friend are gone, and I want to be with them."

"O.k, Geoff, you are safe."

Geoff hugs Bridgette and they start making out.

Mike leaves the stage.

"Wait," stops Beth, "Who was the person that was safe?"

"It was a tie, and I would've done a tiebreaker but Mike decided to quit we didn't have to."

"Dat ain't fair!" screams Anne Maria.

"To bad," laughs Chris, "No to pick our bottom two."

Chris reaches into a jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is... Owen."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yells Owen.

"The second person in the bottom two is... Brick."

"Yes sir." pouts Brick.

"It's Brick vs. Owen. Vote for the person that you want to leave the competition."

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen/Eva/Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**29th/28th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**27th Place-Scott**

**26th/25th Place-Heather/Staci**

**24th Place-Trent**

**23rd/22nd/21st Place-Cameron/Ezekiel/Mike**

**Campers Left-20**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Brick**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Tyler**

**Bottom Two**

**Brick**

**Owen**


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome back," greets Chris,"To another SUPER SPECIAL episode of T.D.F.F."

Chris walks over to Brick and Owen.

"Last time on T.D.F.F, Brick and Owen were put in the bottom two, and tonight one of them is going home."

"I'm ready sir." salutes Brick.

"Please not me, please not me." chants Owen.

"The person with the most votes was... Brick."

"Yes!" screams Owen. Owen headlocks Noah and Izzy until they can't breath.

"Owen," squeals Noah, "Get off of me."

"Sorry." apologizes Owen.

"Oh well." sighs Brick,"Good luck everyone."

Brick exits the stage.

"Congratulations everyone," congratulates Chris, "You have all made into the final 19."

Everyone cheers.

"However," smiles Chris, "Soon the 19 of you will become 22."

"What do you mean Crayon?" asks Lindsay.

"It's Chris, and I mean... three people will return into the competition."

"I still don't get it."

Chris sighs, "The viewers will vote for three people that have already been eliminated to come back into the competition."

"Oh." says Lindsay, finally understanding what Chris means.

"If you had your favorite person eliminated, vote vote vote, so they can come back." ends Chris.

**38th Place-Blaineley **

**37th/36th/35th Place-Gwen/Eva/Jo**

**34th Place-Courtney**

**33rd Place-Lightning**

**32nd/31st Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**30th Place-Zoey**

**29th/28th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**27th Place-Scott**

**26th/25th Place-Heather/Staci**

**24th Place-Trent**

**23rd/22nd/21st Place-Cameron/Ezekiel/Mike**

**20th Place-Brick**

**Campers Left-19**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Tyler**

**Author's Note-Vote for three people that have already been eliminated to come back into the competition.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome back," starts Chris, "To another special episode of T.D.F.F."

Chris walks over to were all of the eliminated players are at.

"We've asked the viewers to vote for three people that were eliminated to come back into the competition."

Chris smiles, "Will it be Blaineley?"

The camera moves to Blaineley

"Of course it will," laughs Blaineley, "everybody loves me."

"Yah right." Geoff whispers to Bridgette.

"I can hear that!" yells Blaineley.

"Will it be Gwen?"

Before Gwen can answer Courtney yells out, "Noooooooo!"

Gwen frowns, "I hope so."

"Will it be Eva?"

Eva is to busy listening music on her i pod that she does not notice Chris.

"Will it be Jo?"

"Yes, duh." smiles Jo.

"Will it be Courtney?"

"NOOOOO!" yells everyone.

"Shut Up!" Courtney yells back.

"Will it be Lightning?"

"Sha-yes it will." says Lightning.

"Will it be Alejandro?"

"Si." responds Alejandro.

"Will it be Duncan?"

"Hell yah." says Duncan, "I just it's both Gwen and I."

Gwen and Duncan are about to kiss until Chris interrupts them, "Will it be Zoey, Mike, or Cameron?"

"We're hoping so." prays Zoey.

"Will it be Cody or Sierra?"

Cody tries to answer, but Sierra squeezes the life out of him.

"EEEEE!" squeals Sierra.

"Will it be Brick."

"Yes sir." nods Brick.

"Will it be Heather?"

"If I don't come back into the competition I will kill whoever didn't vote for me." threatens Heather.

"Will it be Ezekiel?"

"Of course it will eh." says Ezekiel.

"Will it be Scott?"

Scott is throwing a rock up in the air and it hits his face, "Owww!" squeals Scott.

"Or will it be Trent?"

Trent doesn't here Chris because he is to busy tuning his guitar.

"I so hope it's Alejandro or Trent." reveals Sadie to Katie.

"OMG, me too." squeals Katie.

"Hey Chris, you didn't say my name," says Staci, "did you know my great..."

"Stop," interrupts Chris, "It's not you."

Staci leaves the stage.

"Thank god she's gone," says Chris, "It's also not Jo, Alejandro, or Heather.

Jo shrugs and runs off stage. Heather starts screaming at Chris until Alejandro takes her off the stage.

"Also not coming back into the competition are Blaineley and Lightning."

Bridgette and Geoff laugh at Blaineley as she exits the stage. Lightning fits bumps Chris, and then exits the stage.

Chris faces Zoey, Mike, Gwen, Brick, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Cameron, Cody, Sierra, Courtney, Scott, and Trent, "Also not coming back are Duncan.."

Before Chris can continue Courtney starts to laugh, "In your face, Duncan."

Duncan kisses Gwen and then exits the stage.

"Moving on," scowls Chris, "Courtney, Eva, and Ezekiel will not be joining us."

"What?" asks Courtney, "But I'm a fan favorite."

"Yah right." laughs everyone.

"No!." screams Courtney as security takes her off stage.

Eva sighs and then exits the stage.

Ezekiel starts to get mad, and exits the stage.

"Well," reveals Chris, "we're down to Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Gwen, Cody, Sierra, Brick, Scott, and Trent."

Chris looks back at the camera, "The next two people not returning are, Cody and Sierra."

Sierra starts to cry really loudly.

"Make it stop!" yells Chris to Cody.

Cody sighs and then kisses Sierra. Sierra turns happy and exits the stage with Cody in her arms.

"The next to people not returning are... Cameron and Scott."

"I don't care." shrugs Scott as he exits the stage.

Before Cameron leaves he hugs Zoey and Mike goodbye and says, "I give you guys the best of luck."

"And with that it's dow to five," says Chris looking at Zoey, Mike, Gwen, Trent, and Brick, "The next person not returning is... Trent."

"Oh well." shrugs Trent, "Now I can focus on my music." Trent exits the stage.

"Congratulations," says Chris, "you four are returning into the competition."

"But you said that only three people would be coming back." says Gwen.

"Yah," everyone agrees.

"Yes, but there was a tie between Mike and Zoey, so I let them both come back."

Mike and Zoey hug each other, Gwen high fives Bridgette and Leshawna, and Brick salutes Chris.

"Now," says Chris, "It's time to pick the bottom two for this week."

Chris reaches into a jar, "The first person in the bottom two is... Harold."

"Don't worry string bean," says Leshawna to Harold, "You're not going anywhere."

"Thanks Leshawna." thanks Harold.

"And the final person in the bottom two is... Sam."

"NOOOOO!." cries Dakota.

Sam is to busy playing a video game to notice.

"It's Sam vs. Harold. Vote for the person you want out of the competition." ends Chris.

**Authors Note-Just so you know Brick had the most votes, Gwen had the second most, and Mike and Zoey tied for the third most. Sorry if your favorite didn't return.**

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th Place-Eva/Jo**

**35th Place-Courtney**

**34th Place-Lightning**

**33rd/32nd Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**31st/30th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**29th Place-Scott**

**28th/27th Place-Heather/Staci**

**26th Place-Trent**

**25th/24th Place-Cameron/Ezekiel**

**Campers Left-23**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**Harold**

**Sam**


	15. Chapter 15

"Welcome back," hosts Chris, "to another episode of T.D.F.F."

Chris walks over to Harold and Sam, both playing video games as their girlfriends squeeze them tight.

"Last time, Harold and Sam were put in the bottom two and one of them is going home tonight."

"Please let it be Harold." prays Leshawna.

"Please let it be Sam." prays Dakota.

"It was a tie in votes," reveals Chris, "So, I'm going to pull a name from a jar and they get to decide who they're eliminated."

Chris picks from a jar.

"I got Tyler," announces Chris, "So Tyler, you get to pick who to send home."

"Go Tyler!" cheers Lindsay.

Tyler looks over to Harold and Sam, "I'm sending home... Sam, but only because I know Harold more."

"Yes!" sighs Leshawna as she squeezes Harold tighter.

"NOOOOO!" cries Dakota.

"What happened?" asks Sam, finally looking up from his video game.

"You've been eliminated." answers Chris.

Sam sighs, "Oh well, bye Dakota."

"Bye Sam." cries Dakota as he exits the stage.

"Now," says Chris, "It's time to pick our bottom two for this week,"

Chris reaches his hand into a jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is... Izzy."

"NOOOO," cries Owen, "Not Izzy."

"Don't worry Big-O," says Izzy, "It's all right."

"And the second person in the bottom two is... Mike."

"What?!" screams Zoey, "He had to be put in the bottom two, right after I got back."

Mike frowns, "I'm not even sure if I have a chance against her."

Chris laughs, "We'll see."

He walks over to Mike and Izzy.

"It's Mike and Izzy in the bottom two, vote for the person you want to be sent home."

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th Place-Eva/Jo**

**35th Place-Courtney**

**34th Place-Lightning**

**33rd/32nd Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**31st/30th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**29th Place-Scott**

**28th/27th Place-Heather/Staci**

**26th Place-Trent**

**25th/24th Place-Cameron/Ezekiel**

**23rd Place-Sam**

**Campers Left-22 **

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**Izzy**

**Mike**


	16. Chapter 16

"Welcome back," announces Chris, "to another episode of Total Drama Fan Favorite."

Chris walks over to a panicked Mike, and a crazy Izzy.

"Mike and Izzy were put in the bottom two, and tonight one of them will be leaving the competition for good."

Izzy starts laughing

"What's so funny?" asks Owen.

"Nothing!" laughs Izzy.

"Do you think you're going home Mike?" asks Chris.

"Maybe," responds Mike, "Izzy is a really popular contestant."

"Well I have some news," says Chris, "That the person leaving is... Mike."

"No!" cries Zoey.

"It's o.k guys," Mike kisses Zoey, "Take care of her for me Dawn."

"I will." promises Dawn.

Mike gives Zoey one last kiss and exits the sage.

"I'm going to miss him." pouts Zoey.

Chris picks a name from a hat, "The first person in the bottom two is... Gwen."

"Great," sighs Gwen, "Just great."

Bridgette and Leshawna confort her.

"And the second person in the bottom two is... Anne Maria."

"Finally!" exclaims Zoey.

"I ain't goin' down without a fight." warns Anne Maria.

"So it's Gwen vs. Anne Maria. Vote for who you want to leave the competition for good."

"It ain't gonna be me!" yells Anne Maria.

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th Place-Eva/Jo**

**35th Place-Courtney**

**34th Place-Lightning**

**33rd/32nd Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**31st/30th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**29th Place-Scott**

**28th/27th Place-Heather/Staci**

**26th Place-Trent**

**25th/24th Place-Cameron/Ezekiel**

**23rd Place-Sam**

**22nd Place-Mike**

**Campers Left-21**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**Anne Maria**

**Gwen**


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome back," greets Chris, "To another riveting episode of T.D.F.F."

Chris walks over to Anne Maria and Gwen. Gwen is holding hands with Leshawna and Bridgette, praying that she won't be eliminated, and Anne Maria, who is alone.

"Are you nervous Gwen?" asks Chris.

"Of course," answers Gwen, "A lot of people hate me for splitting up Courtney and Duncan."

"What about you Anne Maria?"

"Hell naw," answers Anne Maria, "People love me,"

"Really," responds Chris, "Because you have been voted off."

"What?" yells Anne Maria, "No way,"

Anne Maria starts crying as Chef throws her off the stage.

"Finally!" sighs Zoey.

"Now it's time to pick the bottom two for this week," says Chris as he reaches into the jar and pulls out a name, "The first person in the bottom two is... Katie,"

"NOOOO!" cries Sadie, "Not Katie!"

Katie starts to wail, "Why me!"

Chef gets out duct tape and tapes Katie and Sadie's mouth shut.

"Thank you Chef," thanks Chris, "The second person in the bottom two is... Bridgette!"

"Man," sighs Bridgette, "That sucks!"

"You're not going anywhere," responds Geoff as he kisses her on the cheek.

"Now for a twist," smiles Chris, "You, the viewers, will be voting for one of the non contestants, Josh, Mr. Coconut, Leshaniqua, Jasmine, and Brady, to join the competition!"

"That's not fair!" cries Izzy, "We're already in the middle of the game!"

"To bad," laughs Chris, "You can vote for two different things, to vote Katie or Bridgette off, and to vote on of the non-competetors into the game."

**Authors Note-Vote for Katie and Bridgette to go home, and either Josh, Mr. Coconut, Leshaniqua, Jasmine, and Brady to join the game.**

**38th Place-Blaineley**

**37th/36th Place-Eva/Jo**

**35th Place-Courtney**

**34th Place-Lightning**

**33rd/32nd Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**31st/30th Place-Cody/Sierra**

**29th Place-Scott**

**28th/27th Place-Heather/Staci**

**26th Place-Trent**

**25th/24th Place-Cameron/Ezekiel**

**23rd Place-Sam**

**22nd Place-Mike**

**21st Place-Anne Maria**

**20 Campers Left**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie **

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**Bridgette**

**Katie**


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome everyone," greets Chris, "To an exciting episode of T.D.F.F"

Chris walks over to Bridgette, who is cuddling with Geoff, and Katie, who is holding hands with Sadie and says, "Last time on T.D.F.F you two were put in the bottom two."

Chris looks over at Katie, "Are you nervous tonight Katie?"

"Of course," answers Katie, "And if I leave, I'll be away from Sadie."

"What about you Bridgette?"

"I can't be away from Geoff and my friends," responds Bridgette.

"Well you won't have to," grins Chris, "Because you are safe."

Bridgette happily jumps up in the air while Katie and Sadie start crying.

"I can't be away from Sadie!" cries Katie

"And I can't be away from Katie!" cries Sadie.

"Oh well," sighs Chris, "Chef!"

Chef comes out and carries Katie off the stage.

"Moving on," says Chris, "It's time to announce the 'person' coming back into the competition, and that is... .

Owen cheers at the sound of 'his' name.

Chef walks out and throws Mr. Coconut into Owen's arm.

"It's good to see you again," says Owen to Mr. Coconut.

"Well that's weird," says Chris as he stares at Owen, "But anyways it's time to announce the bottom two."

Chris reaches into a jar.

"The first person in the bottom two is... Sadie."

Sadie cheers at the sound of her name.

"Why are you happy that you're in the bottom two?" asks Chris.

"Because if I get voted out, I can be with Katie." answers Sadie.

"Whatever," says Chris as he reaches into the jar and pulls out another name, "The second person in the bottom two is... Justin."

Justin shrugs, "It doesn't matter because I know the ladies love me.

Beth and Lindsay roll their eyes.

"It's Justin and Sadie in the bottom two. Vote for the person you want out of the competition."

**39th Place-Blaineley**

**38th/37th Place-Eva/Jo**

**36th Place-Courtney**

**35th Place-Lightning**

**34th/33rd Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**32nd/31st Place-Cody/Sierra**

**30th Place-Scott**

**29th/28th Place-Heather/Staci**

**27th Place-Trent**

**26th/25th Place-Cameron/Ezekiel**

**24th Place-Sam**

**23rd Place-Mike**

**22nd Place-Anne Maria**

**21st Place-Katie**

**20 Campers Left**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mr. Coconut **

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**Justin**

**Sadie**


	19. Chapter 19

Chris walks on stage with a big smile on his face and says, "Welcome back everyone, to another special episode of T.D.F.F," Chris walks over to Justin and Sadie, "Last time on T.D.F.F, Sadie and Justin were put in the bottom two, and one of them is leaving tonight,"

"Please let it be Sadie, please let it be Sadie," prays Justin.

"Please let it be me, please let it be me," prays Sadie.

"In a close vote the eliminated player is... Sadie," announces Chris.

A relieved Justin took off his shirt while Sadie jumped up in the air, "Now I get to be with Katie!" cheers Sadie.

As Sadie stands up and is about to walk off stage, Katie appears.

"Sadie!" smiles Katie.

"Katie!" smiles Sadie.

Katie and Sadie hug, and walk off the stage together.

"Now for another twist," smiles Chris.

"Let me guess," says Noah, "Two people are leaving tonight,"

Chris looks at Noah in shock and says, "That's exactly it,"

The competitors, not including Mr. Coconut, groan hearing that news.

"So it's time to pick four people," says Chris. Chris reaches into a jar and pulls out a name. "The first two people in the bottom two are... B and Gwen,"

Dawn comforts a sad B while Bridgette and Leshawna comfort Gwen.

"And the last two people in the bottom two are... Dawn and Mr. Coconut."

Before Dawn can say something Owen cries, "Not Mr. Coconut!"

"Yes Owen," nods Chris.

"I predict that I won't be voted out tonight," says a confident Dawn.

"We'll see," shrugs Chris, "It's between, B, Dawn, Gwen, and Mr. Coconut. Vote for the two people you want **eliminated** from the competition. See you next time,"

**39th Place-Blaineley**

**38th/37th Place-Eva/Jo**

**36th Place-Courtney**

**35th Place-Lightning**

**34th/33rd Place-Alejandro/Duncan**

**32nd/31st Place-Cody/Sierra**

**30th Place-Scott**

**29th/28th Place-Heather/Staci**

**27th Place-Trent**

**26th/25th Place-Cameron/Ezekiel**

**24th Place-Sam**

**23rd Place-Mike**

**22nd Place-Anne Maria**

**21st Place-Katie**

**20th Place-Sadie**

**19 Campers Left**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Mr. Coconut**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Four**

**B**

**Dawn**

**Gwen**

**Mr. Coconut**


	20. Chapter 20

"We're back," smiles Chris, "With are very special 20th episode of Total Drama Fan Favorite," Chris walks over to B, Dawn, Gwen, and Mr. Coconut. "Last time on T.D.F.F, the four of them were put in the bottom four. Tonight two of them are going home. But before that, for the first time ever, we're going to see what the remaining contestants have to say."

**Confessional**

B-B smiles at the camera and gives a thumbs up.

Beth-"I am so excited to be here. I hope I can win."

Brick-"Brick McArthur reporting for duty! I hope I can pull a victory for all of the soldiers out there."

Bridgette- "I'm super glad that I'm competing again. I'm back with all of my old friends. I hope Geoff and I can make it to the final two."

Dakota-"OMG! Vote for me!"

Dawn-"I hope I will last for at least another week. Everyones aura tells me that they are in it to win it."

DJ-"I wan't my mommy,"

Geoff-"Let's go party people. I'm in it to win it."

Gwen-"Ughh. I'm in the bottom four. I hope I'm not voted out."

Harold-Is shown picking his nose, "I love Leshawna,"

Izzy-"I'M CRAZY!"

Justin-"The other contestants can just go home. My looks are going to help me win it for sure."

Leshawna-"Good luck to everyone else competing,"

Lindsay-"Wait? What am I doing her again?"

Mr. Coconut-Nothing happens.

Noah-"Oh yay, this is so fun." Noah rolls his eyes.

Owen-"Oh yay, this is so fun!" Owen jumps up and down.

Tyler-"This is epic!"

Zoey-"I hope I can pull in a victory for me, Mike, and my friends."

**End of Confessionals **

"Now it's time to announce who's leaving tonight," says Chris, "The two people with the most votes and must leave the competition are... Gwen and Mr. Coconut,"

Owen jumps up out of his chair and screams, "No!"

"Sorry Owen," apologizes Chris as he tosses Mr. Coconut into the dumpster. "Gwen, it's time for you to go,"

"Oh well," sighs Gwen. Gwen gives Bridgette and Leshawna a hug and leaves.

"Now it is time to pick a new bottom two," Chris pulls two names out of a jar, "The people in the bottom two are... Justin and Zoey,"

Justin looks over at Zoey and smirks, "I doubt that she can win against me,"

Zoey frowns and says, "I can hope."

"It's either Justin or Zoey. Vote for the person you want eliminated from the competition. See you next week."

**39th Place-Blaineley**

**38th Place-Eva**

**37th Place-Jo**

**36th Place-Courtney**

**35th Place-Lightning**

**34th Place-Alejandro**

******33rd Place-Duncan**

**32nd Place-Cody**

**31st Place-Sierra(Quit)**

**30th Place-Scott**

**29th Place-Heather**

**28th Place-Staci**

**27th Place-Trent**

**26th Place-Cameron**

**25th Place-Ezekiel**

**24th Place-Sam**

**23rd Place-Mike**

**22nd Place-Anne Maria**

**21st Place-Katie**

**20th Place-Sadie**

**19th Place-Mr. Coconut**

**18th Place-Gwen**

**17 Campers Left**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

**Justin**

**Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**Justin**

**Zoey**


	21. Chapter 21

Chris is sitting in between Justin and Zoey and says, "Last time on T.D.F.F, Justin and Zoey were put in the bottom two, and tonight, one of them is leaving for good," Chris looks at Zoey, "Zoey you've already been eliminated once, does that make you nervous?"

Zoey wipes the sweat off her forehead, "Well it didn't come to my mind until now,"

Chris laughs and looks at Justin, "Justin, your fan base is really low..."

Before Chris can continue Justin interrupts, "But once I win this thing I'll be the most popular Total Drama contestant there ever was,"

"Let's see what the other contestants have to say," says Chris.

**Confessionals**

B- B holds up a sign with Justin on it, gets a big red pen, and crosses his face out.

Beth- "Justin's so hot," Beth stops, "But sometimes he can be a jerk so I hope he goes home,"

Brick- "Brick McArthur here to tell you that I hope Zoey stays,"

Bridgette- "Zoey seems like a very nice person so she probably won't be eliminated,"

Dakota- "Honestly, I don't want either of them to go home. Zoey's my friend, but Justin's so hot!"

Dawn- "Zoey has a very friendly aura while Justin's is cruel,"

DJ- "Zoey and I have gotten really cloes, so I hope she stays,"

Geoff- "Dudes, Zoey's a nice girl and everything, but if she stays she might win it. I probably have a better chance against Justin,"

Harold- "I don't care who leaves, as long as it's not my luscious Leshawna,"

Izzy- Izzy is shown eating Mr. Coconut, she looks up and says, "He's a good coconut,"

Leshawna- "Justin and Zoey are both considered my friends so..."

Lindsay- "Justin is sooo hot. Not as hot as Tyler,"

Noah- Noah looks up from his book, "Who cares who leaves?"

Owen- "Go Justin!"

Tyler- "I'll root for whoever Lindsay is rooting for,"

**End of confessionals**

"Now it's time to announce the person leaving tonight," Chris looks at Zoey and then at Justin and says, "The person with the most amount of votes was... Justin. Sorry Justin."

"NOOOOOO!" cries Owen, "First Mr. Coconut and now Justin!"

"Whatever," moans Justin as he exits the stage.

"Now it's time to announce the bottom two for this week," Chris picks two slips up paper from a jar and reads, "DJ and Harold,"

Leshawna slams her head to the ground, "Not them, they're both my buddies,"

"Sorry Leshawna," apologizes Chris.

"My mad skills will keep me in and kick you out," says Harold to DJ.

"We'll see," shrugs DJ.

"It's DJ vs. Harold. Vote for the person you want to leave the competition for good,"

**39th Place-Blaineley**

**38th Place-Eva**

**37th Place-Jo**

**36th Place-Courtney**

**35th Place-Lightning**

**34th Place-Alejandro**

******33rd Place-Duncan**

**32nd Place-Cody**

**31st Place-Sierra(Quit)**

**30th Place-Scott**

**29th Place-Heather**

**28th Place-Staci**

**27th Place-Trent**

**26th Place-Cameron**

**25th Place-Ezekiel**

**24th Place-Sam**

**23rd Place-Mike**

**22nd Place-Anne Maria**

**21st Place-Katie**

**20th Place-Sadie**

**19th Place-Mr. Coconut**

**18th Place-Gwen**

**17th Place-Justin**

**16 Campers Left**

**B**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Harold**

**Izzy**

******Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**DJ**

**Harold**


	22. Chapter 22

"Last time on TDFF," says Chris as he introduces the show, "Justin was chosen to go over Zoey, and DJ and Harold were picked to be in the bottom two,"

Chris walks over to a nervous DJ, and a confident Harold.

"Are you nervous Harold?" asks Chris.

"Of course not," responds Harold, "Doesn't everyone love my mad skills?"

"What about you DJ?"

"Of course I'm nervous," cries DJ, "But then again, I'm always nervous."

"Let's here what the contestants have to say about the bottom two,"

**Confessionals**

B-B holds up a sign with Harold's face on it, gets a red marker, and crosses his face out.

Beth- "I'm rooting for DJ to stay." answers Beth, "He's been so nice to me,"

Brick-"BRICK MCCARTHUR READY TO CONFESS!" chants Brick, "I hope DJ stays because he's a very caring person,"

Bridgette- "DJ is one of my best friends so I hope he stays in the game."

Dakota- "DJ is so much hotter than that disgusting slob Harold,"

Dawn- "DJ has a nicer aura than Harold,"

Geoff- "Go DJ! Go DJ! Go DJ!"

Izzy- "DJ has more meat in him so I want him to stay," Izzy licks her lips.

Leshawna- "Man this is tough. DJ and Harold are both really good friends."

Lindsay- "BJ is soooo nice so I want him to stay,"

Noah- "Do you think I really care who stays?"

Owen- "DJ is such a great friend, but so is Harold," Owen breaks out into tears.

Tyler- "Go DJ! Extreme!" Tyler jumps up and hits his head on the roof.

Zoey- "DJ seems like such a caring person,"

**End Of Confessionals **

"In a 14-4 vote the person going home is... Harold," announces Chris.

Harold jumps up and slaps Chris, "You're a liar," he screams as security takes him off the stage.

Chris rubs his cheek and continues, "Tonight there will be another twist,"

The contestants moan.

"One person will be leaving right now!"

The contestants scratch their heads, not knowing what Chris is talking about.

"I will pick a name form the jar and that person must leave immediately," Chris reaches into the jar and pulls out a name, "The person who must leave immediately is... B,"

B shares hugs with his friends, waves at Chris, and exits the stage.

"Now for another twist. The person I pull from the jar gets a free spot into the final 10," Chris reaches into the jar and pulls out a name, "The person who gets a free spot into the final 10 is... Tyler,"

"Extreme!" shouts Tyler. Tyler does a flip in the air perfectly, but lands flat on his face.

"No Thomas!" cries Lindsay as she helps him up.

"Now to pick the bottom two this week," Chris deviously smiles as he pulls two names out of the jar, "The two people in the bottom two are... Leshawna and DJ,"

"Again?" cries DJ.

"I aint going down without a fight," playfully says Leshawna.

"It's DJ vs. Leshawna. Vote for who you want voted out of the competition,"

**39th Place-Blaineley**

**38th Place-Eva**

**37th Place-Jo**

**36th Place-Courtney**

**35th Place-Lightning**

**34th Place-Alejandro**

******33rd Place-Duncan**

**32nd Place-Cody**

**31st Place-Sierra(Quit)**

**30th Place-Scott**

**29th Place-Heather**

**28th Place-Staci**

**27th Place-Trent**

**26th Place-Cameron**

**25th Place-Ezekiel**

**24th Place-Sam**

**23rd Place-Mike**

**22nd Place-Anne Maria**

**21st Place-Katie**

**20th Place-Sadie**

**19th Place-Mr. Coconut**

**18th Place-Gwen**

**17th Place-Justin**

**16th Place-Harold**

**15th Place-B (Instant Elimination) **

**14 Campers Left**

**Beth**

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Geoff**

**Izzy**

******Leshawna**

**Lindsay**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

**Bottom Two**

**DJ**

**Leshawna**


End file.
